Nevada
by MidnightPhoenix10
Summary: Elle est détestée par ses parents , elle est abandonnée par ses parents et elle leurs voue une haine sans pareil. Guidé par ses instincts de survie, Nevada s'échappe de sa prison, pour découvrir un monde où la société l'acceptera telle qu'elle est. La raison de cette tragédie ; Nevada n'est pas normal, en effet c'est une sorcière.
1. Chapter 1

La petite fille contemplait les nuages. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrisants parcouraient le ciel, illuminés par la curiosité. Ses pensées se perdaient dans le vaste espace du parc. Des petits animaux de tout genre reposaient à ses côtés alors qu'elle chantonnait.

Sa mère, Mrs. Heavenwoods, arriva après un long moment d'absence près de sa fille, lui disant d'une voix neutre:

-Ma chérie, ton père vient de revenir de son travaille et t'a préparé ton plat préféré.

La petite fille se leva gracieusement,tout en disant au revoir à ses petits amis les rongeurs. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et lui fit un sourire à faire fondre les personnes les plus froides au monde.

-Maman, dit vivement la fillette, les nuages, ils dansent!

-Mais oui Nevada ,mais oui, dit Mrs. Heavenwoods en lui faisant un sourire forcé. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous, sinon ton père sera fâché! Finit la mère , mettant fin à la discussion.

Arrivées à la maison, la mère ainsi que le fille se mirent à table , tous se concentrant sur leurs assiettes. Un silence pesant pris place dans la jolie maisonnette.

Nevada, jouait avec ses brocolis, séparant les petits grains sans les écraser. Son père, avec qui elle n'avait aucune ressemblances ,l'a regardait tout en échangeant un regard entendus avec sa femme.

-Nevada, commença le père, ta mère et moi voulons te dire que cette année, tu partira en pensionnat.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de repartir dans sa répartition des graines de brocolis.

-Ne devrais-tu pas demander pourquoi? Questionna la mère étonnée du manque de réaction de sa fille.

-Je connais déjà la raison, les oiseaux me l'ont dit pendant que j'étais assise au parc. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix peinée, c'est vrai que vous souhaitez me laisser en pensionnat et disparaître en m'abandonnant par la suite?

Son père et sa mère faillirent d'étouffer avec leurs nourritures.

-QUOI, crièrent d'une même voix ses parents, QUI TE L'A DIT?

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ces joues, coupant nette leurs expression de surprise, se rendant comptent de leurs fautes.

-Alors c'est vrai, dit Nevada, les larmes coulants à flots sur ses joues.

La mère s'avança et commença à serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

NE ME TOUCHE PLUS, JE VOUS DÉTESTE, cria Nevada tout en se dégageant de son étreinte, JE VOUS HAIE, JE VOUS HAIE DU PLUS PROFOND DE MON ÂME, J'ESPÈRE JUSTE QUE VOUS MOURRIEZ D'UN ACCIDENT, JE SOUHAITE QUE VOUS SOUFFRIEZ COMME VOUS ME FAITES SOUFFRIR EN CE MOMENT!

Nevada remonta précipitamment les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, déplaçant sa commode devant la porte, empêchant qui que se soit d'entrer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit , pleurant à chaude larmes, lorsque 3 petits coups venant de sa fenêtre lui fit relever la tête. Sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, Nevada ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le serpend de plus de deux mètres faire son entrée.

S'installant confortablement dans son lit, Nevada commença à lui relatée les derniers événements de la soirée. Le serpent, écouta sa protégé, comme une mère qui écouterai son enfant. À la fin de son récit, Nevada recommença à pleuré.

Le serpent s'enroulant autour de ses épaules commença à lui chanté une petite berceuse.

 _-Merci,_ dit Nevada.

Le serpent hocha la tête tout en continuant de chanter, lorsqu'elle sentit que Nevada s'était assoupie,elle se défit lentement de l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Juste avant de sortir par où elle était entré auparavant, le serpent ne dit qu'une seule chose !

- _Si jamais c'est idiots humains t'abandonnaient, je fais le serment que je m'occuperai de toi jusqu'à ma mort, enfin, lorsque j'aurai terminé de les tuer d'une mort lente et douloureuse._ Siffla le le serpent.

Laissant sur le visage de Nevada un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvre...

 **Petite parenthèses, le nom Nevada se prononce avec un "é"**  
 **! Sa véritable écriture, "Névada".** **Mais puisqu'elle est anglaise, le é n'était pas approprié.**

 **Les phrases ou les mots écrient en** _ **italiques**_ **, c'est du Fourchelang!**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le prologue, j'espère que ça vous a plu, au prochain**


	2. Nouvelle vie

Nevada regardait par la fenêtre. Des dizaines de filles accompagnées de leurs deux parents traversaient précipitamment les rues. Une pointe de jalousie traversa les jolies yeux de Nevada.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leurs en vouloir, ce n'était pas de leurs fautes si ses parents l'avait abandonné...

 _La petite fille_ , _se faufilait dans les grands conduits d'aération qui menait à la chambre de ses "parents". Elle s'arrêta près de la sortie et tendit l'oreille._

 _-Tu crois qu'on a bien faits de lui dire_ _la vérité? Dit mère Havenwoods ._

- _Oh_ _ne t'en_ _fais pas ma chérie, c'est plus simple pour nous, et pour elle, elle aura plus_ _de temps_ _pour se préparer. Et puis de toute façons ce n'est même pas notre fille alors_ _je ne vois pas en quoi sa te dérange. Lui_ _répondit_ _son_ _mari._

 _-C'est que je me suis attachée à Nevada, malgré qu'elle a une imagination qui_ _dépasse les limites de l'entendement, elle est calme , sage , intelligente et gentille. La fille parfaite!_

 _-Non,n'oublie pas ses trucs... de magie qu'elle fait, les feuilles de notre arbre_ _qui se changent en papillons, ou_ _bien quand tu avais_ _dit_ _qu'il te manquait du sel et que notre fille_ _et revenue avec un paquet emballé, alors qu'elle venait de sortir des toilettes et qu'elle t'ai répondu que c'était le chien de la voisine qui avait accepté de te le donner.s'écria ._

 _Nevada, elle,ne suivait plus la conversation,le fait qu'il n'était pas ses_ _vrais parents venait de la détruire, elle retourna vers sa chambre préparant un plan d'action pour s'évader de cette vie et de la recommencer à zéro._

C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait partir de cette endroit, cela fait exactement 2 ans que Nevada vit au pensionnat, rejeté . Ne pouvant plus supporter les moqueries des autres, Nevada allait profiter de tout ce vacarme et des parents pour pouvoir s'évader d'ici.

Un jour, son serpent qui l'avait retrouvé , lui avait proposé d'aller vivre avec son roi et ses frères dans une forêt dîtes interdites pour les humains. Saisissant l'occasion, Nevada accepta de suite. Son sac sur son dos, elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre en disant au revoir au confort. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, non sans remarqué une des surveillantes crier sur un de ses camardes de classe pour son soi-disant langage vulgaire. Profitant de cette occasion, Nevada courut vers les escaliers sans faire aucun bruit.

Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, Nevada passa par les conduits d'aération , son corps frêle passant aisément à l'intérieur, dû au manque de nourriture fournit par le pensionnat.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Nevada rampait, ses coudes ainsi que ses genoux se fatiguait et le noir n'aidait pas vraiment son ascensions vers la sortie.

Trente minutes plus tard, Nevada arriva à l'endroit prévue. Son serpent l'attendait déjà , se prélassant au soleil.

- _Tu m'a vraiment attendus!_ S'écria Nevada toute joyeuse.

- _Non, j'avais juste remarqué que le soleil tapait fort sur cette partie du pays et je suis venus !_ Dit le serpent .

- _oh je vois,_ dit Nevada, qui alors rentrait dans son jeu, _alors quand est ce qu'on part?_ Questionna Nevada.

- _Maintenant,_ lui répondit le serpent tout en rampant vers la forêt.

Suivant son confrère, Nevada pénétra la forêt, enregistrant les moindre petit détails, que se soit le nombre d'arbre alignées, le changement du vent, l'axe du soleil. Pendant plus d'une heure, Nevada apprenait les étiquettes des serpents. Qui se résume à; plus tu es gros plus tu es noble.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Nevada se sentait libre de tout mouvement. Elle parlait avec son ami, lui posait des questions sur leurs nourritures ainsi que leurs façons de vivre qui déprima bien rapidement Nevada qui regretta de ne pas avoir ramenée quelques provisions...et peut-être un matelas.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des sifflements , des milliers, voir des milliards de serpents se tenaient devant elle, de toutes les tailles et couleurs, ils l'a regardaient de leurs yeux globuleux. Nevada commençait à regretter sa décisions, voyant les plus grands serpents qui mesurait plus de 10 mètres se mettre à ses côtés . D'un seule mouvement, les serpents commençaient à taper le sol de leurs gigantesques queues, provocant un tremblement de terre. Une masse géante occupa tout son champs de vision, la faisant trembler de peur.

- _Tiens donc, que vient faire une humaine dans notre humble forêt et qui plus est accompagné d'un des sujets faisant partie de mon_ _conseil, Salomon explique toi!_

 _-Et bien mon roi, il y a quelques temps cette jeune fille m'a sauvé alors que des humains souhaitaient me tué et utilisé m'a peau. Je me suis donc dit puisque cette jeune fille était toute seule et sans famille, j'ai pris la liberté de la ramener avec moi..._

 _-Sans venir me le demander, Salomon tu le sais bien, que les humains sont interdits ici,de peine de se faire manger par nous..._

Nevada lâche alors un petit cri, rapportant l'attention du roi sur elle.

 _-Elle a compris se que j'ai dit,_ demanda le _roi,c'est impossible, elle ne peut être comme nous elle n'a pas d'écailles. Salomon qui est cette jeune fille?_

 _-Posé lui la question à elle mon roi,_ lui répondit Salomon .

 _-Alors?_ questionna le roi, _qui es tu?_

Nevada regardait ses chaussures, la peur la saisissait de toute part,la faisant trembler.

 _-Je.. Je. Je m'appelle Ne..Nevada...mon roi, dit la jeune fille en courbant sa tête comme Salomon le lui avait montré, je suis humaine certe mais j'ai l'immense chance de parler votre langue, majesté._

- _Un parleur,je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, je suis enchanté de connaître,shé ._

- _Non, je m'appelle Nevada mon roi pas sh_ é! Dit la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

- _Ahah,_ _ria le roi, shé veut dire "petit serpent "dans notre ancienne langue,mais si cela te dérange je me contenterai de Nevada.._

 _-Non,non au contraire ,je suis honoré de porter se nom en votre présence mon roi._ Lui dit précipitamment Nevada.

 _-Alors shé, je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans notre gigantesque famille._

 _-Q...q..uoi, v..vous ...vous voulez de moi dans votre famille , questionna Nevada d'un air interloqué, vous le voulez vraiment_ , répéta Nevada qui commencée à sentir une joie immense l'envahir doucement.

 _-Bien sûr..._ commença le roi, qui sentir tout à coup un corps chaud qui l'enlaçait de ses petits bras.

Les serpents retenant leurs souffles sous se geste audacieux. On ne touchait pas le roi

 _-Merci_ , _merci beaucoup_ ,dit Nevada en le regardant dans les yeux, provocant un sifflement choquer de la part des serpents présent.

 _-Tu as vue elle n'est pas morte_ , dit l'un des serpents _,c'est incroyable._

 _-Il n'y à pas de quoi, shé, allez vient, je vais te présenter ta nouvelle le roi en rampant vers les serpents présent._

 **Voilà, pour le premier chapitre,je croisnque vous pouvez aisément savoir quelle sorte de serpent le roi est-t'il?**  
 **Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine!;)**


End file.
